


Worthy

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Dean, Fluff, Fucking, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is insatiable, and Dean really doesn’t mind all that much, but then there’s the new stuff in the bunker, and Dean probably should figure out what’s going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soupernabturel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupernabturel/gifts).



> This was written for Soupernabturel and was supposed to be a birthday gift, but it's a couple days late. Happy belated birthday, Soup!
> 
> A/N: I was going to write you something really porny, and I got the idea for this fic thinking of all the things you attached to your cosplay outfit. This isn't overly porny and it includes none of the items from your cosplay outfit :P

"Ah, fuck, Cas," Dean gasped as he had his second orgasm of the night.

He was flat on his back in bed, a pillow under his ass so Cas could hit all the right places, and they'd been going for over forty-five minutes. Dean was starting to get sore, but Cas' cock was still hard, and everything felt so good that Dean didn't want it to stop.

Cas was kissing his left knee, hand gentle on Dean's cock and just this side of painful after his orgasm. Cas pressed in harder and came, his body shaking a little because it was his third time for the night, but he didn't stop.

"Dude, can we at least take five minutes so I can get a drink or something?" Dean asked, chuckling as Cas started licking his foot.

Cas froze, then looked down at Dean with wide eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, pulling out and taking the pillow from under Dean. He didn't hesitate to clean Dean up with a discarded T-shirt before snuggling up next to him and licking his neck. Tiny licks that made Dean smile.

Dean closed his eyes and relaxed against Cas. He really couldn't complain. He had sex whenever he wanted it and over the last few days it had been better than ever. Dean almost couldn't get the two of them out of bed. He figured Cas had a lot of catching up to do. Cas had been a virgin when he and Dean first started fucking, and it was obvious the angel had never known what he was missing out on. Three years later and Cas could still be insatiable.

"Just want to be with you," Cas said, lips against Dean's neck.

"I'm not complaining," Dean said, turning to kiss the top of Cas' head.

*

Dean walked into the kitchen later that day and stopped short when he realized there were bags and boxes all over the counters. He frowned, then started checking through them. It was food. Lots of food.

"What the fuck? Sam?" Dean bellowed. They really didn't have the money to be throwing it around like that.

Dean opened the fridge and his eyes went wide. It was so full he was surprised the door had closed.

"What?" Sam asked, rubbing at his eyes as he walked in.

"Did you get all this food?" Dean asked, gesturing toward the very full kitchen.

Sam shook his head, yawning. "No. Must've been Cas."

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked, pulling a box of chocolate-covered donuts out and taking a bite of one.

"He said something about the lack of good food here," Sam said, poking through the box closest to him. "I suggested he either give me a list or go shopping himself."

"He doesn't need to eat," Dean said, pieces of donut flying out of his mouth.

"He seemed worried about it," Sam said, shrugging as he snagged a donut from the box.

Dean pulled the box away, holding it close to his chest in a very clear 'the rest are mine' move. "Well, I guess we pig out for a few days. I saw a few pizzas in the freezer."

"Pizza, beer, and a movie?" Sam asked.

"I didn't see any beer," Dean said, shaking is head.

"There was some in there this morning," Sam said, opening the fridge door. "Huh, it's gone."

"What, he drank it all?"

"I guess," Sam said, shrugging.

"All this food and he doesn't replace the beer?" Dean huffed.

"Dibs on the marshmallow fluff," Sam said, grabbing his prize from the fridge and walking away with it.

*

Dean was stuffed. So stuffed he was uncomfortable. He needed a shower, but didn't really feel like moving much, so he went to his room instead. He flopped onto the bed, ready to take a snooze when he noticed something shiny on his desk.

"Ugh, what the fuck?" he grumbled as he rolled back out of bed.

Lined along his desk were colored pencils. They were neatly placed and coordinated to form a beautiful rainbow of colors, though there were more blues and pinks than any other color. There had to be at least one hundred of them. Draped over them was silver tinsel, which had been what caught his eye. Just a few strands of tinsel tossed over the pencils in an almost artistic way.

Dean walked back downstairs, wincing as his full stomach protested the movement. "Did you get me colored pencils?"

Sam looked up from his laptop. "Huh? No. Why would I do that?"

Dean shrugged. "Never mind."

*

Dean was almost asleep later that night when suddenly Cas was on his bed. Cas did it often enough that Dean was only mildly startled. He sat up, grabbing Cas' arm to pull him in for a hello kiss.

Cas closed his eyes, letting Dean control the kiss, lips soft and warm. When they pulled apart, Cas held something out to him.

"What's this?" Dean asked, taking the rock from Cas. He turned it over in his hands. 

"I made it for you," Cas said, then ducked his head almost shyly.

Dean held it up, then twisted around so he could turn the bedside lamp on. When the light hit the rock it sparkled, different-colored beams of light hitting the ceiling and walls like glitter. 

"It's beautiful," Dean said, fingers running over the rough and smooth edges. "What is it?"

"A mixture of sand, diamond, and hardened lava," Cas said, chest puffing up a bit with pride. "I forced it all together and melted it in my hands. The sand, when melted, leaves everything smooth and the diamond crystals in there make it shine when light hits it."

Dean didn't know what to say. No one had ever given him something like that before. "What's the lava for?"

"I needed three items mixed together," Cas said, "and I needed something to balance out the brightness of the other two materials."

"Thank you," Dean said, smiling at Cas. "It's just... I don't really know what to say, but thank you."

"You're welcome," Cas said, leaning in to kiss Dean again.

*

"Are you okay?" Sam asked a few days later as Dean limped into the library. Sam was sitting at the table, his laptop in front of him.

Dean let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I'm fine. Cas is goin' nonstop and I'm not as young as I used to be."

Sam frowned, trying to figure it out, and Dean grinned the moment his brother understood. "I didn't need to know that."

Dean shrugged. "You asked."

"Hey, would you mind getting me a beer?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Dean said, then headed for the kitchen. He was back in the library a moment later. "Did you drink it all?"

"The beer?" Sam asked, and when Dean nodded, Sam shook his head. "No. I had one this afternoon after I got done bringing the three cases in."

"Well I didn't drink all three cases of beer," Dean said.

"Ask Cas about it. He was in there earlier making something," Sam said, waving toward the general direction of where Cas may or may not have been.

"Okay, I'll ask the angel who doesn't need to drink or eat," Dean said, rolling his eyes as he left he library.

*

"We already have three blankets on the bed," Dean said as Cas handed him a new blanket he'd brought to the bunker.

"I like blankets," Cas said.

Dean was going to argue, because really three blankets was enough, but Cas usually got his way, if only because he never asked for anything and Dean wanted to give it all to him. So he tossed the blanket onto the bed and climbed in.

Even though he was tired, having just gotten home from a hunt, he didn't stop him when Cas stripped him and straddled his hips, sinking down onto him and moving just right.

After they both came, Dean fell asleep to Cas licking his neck, arms wrapped around him and holding him tight.

*

Dean woke to Cas shivering against him. He was drenched in sweat and his breathing was labored. Dean sat up, eyes wide as he rolled Cas onto his back and checked him for injuries. Cas didn't sleep and usually left soon after Dean fell asleep, but his eyes were closed and the first thing that came to Dean's mind was when Sam had been sick with a bad flu when he was a kid. Sam had slept through most of it, but he'd been sweaty and uncomfortable and miserable.

"Cas?"

Cas opened his eyes, wincing as he shivered harder. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"Sorry about what?" Dean asked, wiping the sweat away from Cas' eyes before it dripped in. "What's wrong?"

Cas' face screwed up in pain and he grunted as he pulled Dean down with him and wrapped his arms and legs around him. "I'm sorry."

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked, smoothing the wet hair away from Cas' face. "Talk to me."

Cas whimpered as he started humping Dean's leg, writhing against him as tears welled in his eyes. "I-I can't help it. I've never done this in a human vessel before."

"Done what?" Dean asked, a little impatient because Cas was getting pale, looking even worse.

"Mating drive," Cas said, wincing and jerking against Dean. "I thought I'd be able to control it, but I can't."

"What do you need? What can I do to help?' Dean asked. It wasn't the time to freak out over an angel apparently considering him his mate, which was fucking huge. Cas was sick, and Dean needed to fix it.

"I thought the urges would stay at a constant level," Cas said, sniffling as tears ran down his cheeks, "but after I presented you with the three gifts to show you I was worthy, it only got worse."

"The rock?" Dean asked.

"Something I made," Cas said, nodding. "The food was something to sustain your life and the life of a possible child. The pencils represented the colors of my wings."

Dean felt something in his chest get tight. Cas had been courting him. He'd been giving him all those things because Cas wanted him as a mate. "And the beer?"

"Alcohol isn't good for babies," Cas said, then chuckled at the ridiculousness of his statement, wiping his tears on Dean's shirt. "I know you can't bear my children."

Dean smiled, shaking his head. "No, I can't, but if there's something I can do for you to make this easier, I wanna do it."

"The only thing that would help would be for me to hold you," Cas said.

Dean pulled him closer even though they were about as close as they could get. "I'm right here. You're holding me already."

"No, not like this," Cas said, shaking his head. "I meant holding your soul."

Dean tried to wrap his head around that for a moment. "You mean touch it like you did Bobby's or are we talkin' flat out yank my soul from my body type of thing?" As Cas shivered against him, whimpering a little, Dean actually considered allowing Cas to do the whole yanking his soul out thing just to stop Cas' pain.

"No," Cas said, snuggling closer and putting his lips to Dean's neck. "Because we're mated it wouldn't hurt."

Dean snorted. "Cas, I don't care if it hurts. What do we do? Let's do it. Whatever it is."

Cas rolled on top of him, and Dean wrapped his arms around him, letting Cas settle in. Cas put his head down on Dean's chest and his breathing slowed, the shivering not as severe even though his cock was still hard.

Dean didn't notice it at first. It was as if the room was getting a little warmer, and he assumed it was only because Cas was on top of him, feverish. But then his skin started to tingle.

"Cas?"

"I won't hurt you," Cas said.

"I'm not scared," Dean said, and he really wasn't.

He closed his eyes as a buzzing sensation grew from deep inside him, radiating outward, then gasped as something prickled his skin all over.

"Keep your eyes closed," Cas said.

Dean could feel it as Cas relaxed, almost as if he was falling down into him, wrapping around tightly, but it didn't feel restrictive, just comforting.

"Better?" Dean asked, and he felt rather than heard the response.

_mate, feels good, mineminemine_

"So I'm not gonna get pregnant or anything, am I?" Dean asked, only half joking.

Cas chuckled, and Dean could feel it deep inside his bones. "No."

"I kinda like this," Dean said, groaning as Cas spread Dean's legs and pushed his cock inside, filling Dean without hurting him. "Hey, if we fuck like this, am I gonna have one of those out-of-body, once-in-a-lifetime, they-write-about-this-in-the-history-books kind of orgasm? Am I gonna pass out from the sheer pleasure of coming?"

Cas chuckled again, but this time it was low and dark. "Only if I let you," he whispered.

Dean shivered.


End file.
